Something Better Than Meeting Just Once
by Feverish Otaku
Summary: Life's been pretty calm since Ace has stopped completely ignoring Luffy. It didn't take long, just a few months or so. But now everything's back to normal. Let's hope it stays that way. *Sequel to Something Better Than Meat* Smoker x Luffy, yaoi and rated M for 'Mustn't you guess it's rated M by now'
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to "Something Better Than Meat" and takes place a few months later. I was surprised by how many of you liked the first one, and it was left quite open to continuity. This is mainly an introduction for now but let me know what you guys think. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luffy collapsed onto a bar stool, the movement causing the table surface to jitter. Startled eyes averted to him from across the bar as he heaved; "Mizuuuu~"<p>

The bartender quickly began preparing a glass of water. Luffy rested his cheek on the table as he waited, his straw hat covering his exhausted state. A small gust of wind was provided by an open window, cooling the heat from the confined space.

He paid little attention to the lady beside him, sitting up in her stool abruptly, eyes widened in realisation as she pointed an accusational finger at him. "M-Mugiwara No Luffy!"

He continued to show little interested - that is - until he heard the sharp pierce of her sword being drawn. Only then did he peek up from beneath his hat.

"Ah-! I've seen you somewhere before." Luffy said, lifting his head, "What was your name...? Ta-...Toh-..."

Her wide eyes fluttered in confusion behind her thin red glasses, but then she shook her head violently, short black bangs swaying wildly. "Y-you're under arrest for -!"

A large figure blocked the sunlight from entering the bar, casting a long shadow between them. Luffy raised an eyebrow at the look of sheer relief that washed over the young woman's features. When he followed her gaze, he finally began to panic.

Misty gray eyes stared back at him with an equal amount of surprise. His husky chest exposed by his open jacket glistened with sweat from the hot weather and, when he had previously been panting, he had now held his breath.

He had barely formed the strawhatters name on his tongue before Luffy had leapt from his seat and was wobbling in the opposite direction.

"Tashigi!" Smoker yelled, gesturing her to pursue. Tashigi hesitated, confused momentarily.

"But this is the only exit, he can't -"

All of the bar folk watched in bafflement as Luffy's small figure leapt out of the open window, his red cardigan raising behind him like a cape.

* * *

><p>Luffy caught himself when he stumbled after hitting the ground, quickly starting into a run. He clutched his hat to his head when it threatened to topple off from the bouncing. Running was hard when he was breathing so irregularly. Why was his heart beating so fast?<p>

"Mugiwara!" he heard behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, startled. Although there was a retailer's stall separating the bar's entrance and its window, Smoker was suddenly a few paces behind him, Tashigi already falling behind massively since she was struggling to lower herself from the height of the window. Luffy looked ahead of himself again, footwork quickening.

"Yabe-!"

"Ooooooi, Luffy!"

Luffy's body instantly reacted to the soothing voice of his crewmate and he scanned the village corners desperately. Nami was smiling at him from afar, waving some plastic bags at him. "How convenient! Would you carry these for mee~"

His eyes lit up. Nami! That means -!

Safety!

Luffy altered direction, sprinting towards her and waving his arms wildly. "Naaaaami!"

Nami's eyes widened when she saw the parade Luffy had charging behind him, and she quickly hugged her shopping bags to her body, screeching as he approached. "Don't come to me, idiot! Go away!"

Luffy had been slowing to a stop but then awkwardly began jogging again as he passed her, confused. He hesitated, stopping and then starting, but then beamed. "Ah, okay, I'll see you at the ship!"

Nami dodged out of the way as Smoker passed behind Luffy, her lip curled in annoyance. "Idiot..." she muttered as he ran into the distance.

Luffy's heart skipped when his ears picked up the sound of whirling, the gust of smoke that Smoker was preparing to throw at him. On a whim, he quickly threw his hand forward, stretching somewhere, anywhere, and landing on the corner of a wall up ahead. He vaguely felt the gust of smoke passing his toes before he shot from its grasp. He launched towards his hand, air resistance pulling his cheeks as he sped ahead.

His feet skimmed the ground to slow himself when he arrived at his destination. He gasped, too exhausted to run further, and escaped behind the wall he had gripped to. He fled deeper into the narrow space, the shadow providing perfect cover as he skidded to a halt. Not that the cover mattered. No one would look down there anyway.

Luffy panted heavily, clutching his chest as though it would help calm his fast-beating heart. Why the hell was he so scared? Sure, he didn't want to get arrested but...

Luffy's eyes averted to the gap at the edge of the alleyway. Maybe because it would just be intensely awkward. The last time he was with Smoker-...

Luffy blushed, pressing his eyelids closed. Ah, what the hell! That was so weird. Plus, it's not like Luffy wanted it or anything... Right?

Ace had been ignoring him for weeks after the 'encounter' and now, finally, after almost 3 months, he's practically as close with him as he had always been. All that weirdness could have been avoided if Smoker had just, what, not put him in that position in the first place. That was so embarrassing.

When following the wall with his hand, Luffy felt a ridge and was confused to see a narrow door. Pleasantly surprised, he twisted himself to peek into the room. The door wasn't locked when he opened it, or rather, it couldn't be as the hatch had fallen off and it was merely closed by the hinges. Lowering the handle was pointless - the door was completely broken.

Inside wasn't a shop, as he'd expected, but just an empty room with cardboard boxes scattered around and graffiti littering the walls and concrete floor. The shop was completely out of use.

Ah, whatever. It's not like it's the only shop in the village. Luffy let the door swing back into place, leaning back into the narrow alleyway. He sighed, itching to stretch, but unable to in the confined space. He muttered to himself as he squeezed back towards the gap.

The only light entering the alley was the sun which radiated from where he had entered. However, that very light source was suddenly scorched as the opening was, quite simply, closed - like a lid on a bottle. Luffy's eyes darted upwards and the space strangely felt a hundred times too narrower. He stared, fixated, unable to move as the undeniable silhouette of his foe closed in on him.

"It'll be interesting to see how you run now." the deep voice patronized and the jingle of handcuffs accompanied it. Luffy panicked, so much that when Smoker approached, with little else to do, he lashed out with quick, shaky hands. Not to his face, nor to his torso - but his arm. Of course, Smoker was just as alert to dodge, vaporizing the limb.

The seastone handcuffs clattered to the ground. Luffy hesitated, registering what he'd actually done whilst Smoker was just as confused, not expecting the accidental tactic. Luffy was unable to turn around in the small space, but walked backwards uneasily, with wobbly footwork. Smoker lashed forward, gripping Luffy's cardigan and pulling him in, using his hands as replacement for the handcuffs and attempting to lock Luffy against the wall.

The space was too small and they ended up pressing eachother on either side of the walls. Smoker grunted in annoyance, squirming and trying to stay on top of the situation by looking like he was the one pinning Luffy.

"Guh-! Damnit! Why do you always get me in these situations, Mugiwara?!" Smoker spat, trying to push their bodies apart. Luffy was doing the same, hitting and scratching at Smoker's moist chest.

"This," Luffy grunted frustratedly, "is clearly your fault!"

"My fault-?!" Smoker said, trying to twist his body to make room between them, "I couldn't arrest you last time since it seemed unfair because of certain-" he grunted, "-circumstances. You should be grateful I'm that understanding!"

"Understanding?!" Luffy yelled, irritated now from the claustrophobic feeling that was creeping up his spine.

"Yes," Smoker said, suddenly snatching Luffy's chin and pushing it into the wall, making sure Luffy looked him in the eye as he spoke; "but now there are none of these 'circumstances'. Now I have no reason not to arrest you like the criminal scum you are."

Luffy tried his hardest to squeeze his legs out from between Smoker's, succeeding somewhat but still unable to lift them enough to kick at him. His heart wouldn't slow down, making a small lump form in his throat. It was too weird being pressed so close to him after that time on Sunny.

Luffy's breathing halted all together when he realised the deja vu they were experiencing. Didn't Smoker press him against a wall in this exact position last time? Not to mention Smoker is between his legs, pressing against every part of his body in between.

Oh God, this is so weird, this is so weird.

Smoker gradually stopped struggling. But then he glanced down and Luffy felt himself become light headed from how much he must have been blushing. Although Smoker couldn't see anything with their chests pressed together, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Mugiwara, are you -...?"

Luffy felt the warmth spread to his ears. Embarrassment rendered speaking useless and only a whimper escaped instead.

Oh man, why? Why me?


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was beginning to pant now. Their were multiple reasons why, but he settled with one. "I'm getting... dizzy, Smokey. Finding it hard to breathe in this... small space."

Smoker sighed, the warm breath tickling Luffy's face. "Look, just stop squirming, Mugiwara."

Luffy's limbs stilled and he fell limp in the tight space, energy wasted. Smoker muttered for him to hold still, but Luffy had a feeling moving was becoming pointless anyway. That was until his body sank into the cushion of mist before him, holding him upright somewhat, before sweeping through the small gaps under Luffy's arm. He exhaled in relief at the new spaciousness. Somewhere, Luffy's body missed the pressure in contradiction.

The vapour solidified beside him: a leg; a torso; arms, until eventually Smoker was there, calmly collecting the handcuffs from the ground. Slight panic fed adrenaline to Luffy's heart, but his muscles relaxed a little as he watched Smoker only fasten them to his belt.

Regardless, Smoker leveled with his gaze, his usually serious expression twisted into one of exasperation. "You know, it can't be helped. It's still my duty to arrest you."

Luffy tilted his head, confused. Only when Smoker nodded to his 'situation' did he gasp and hurriedly cover himself with a hand, the other pointing at Smoker in frustration. "This was your fault!"

"I'm not compensating for these God damned 'circumstances' again, this time I'm doing what I came here for!"

As Smoker stepped closer, utter annoyance plastered on his face, Luffy evaded further into the alley, exclaiming; "Well that's not fair, you can't change the 'circumstances' to suit you, especially when it was your fault -!"

"Damnit, come here, Mugiwa-!"

"No!"

Luffy dodged another of Smoker's outstretched hands, glancing behind himself and at the broken door.

"How is this my fault?!" Smoker growled, the red cardigan only just slipping from his grasp as Luffy kicked open the wooden door.

"You were pressing against me!" Luffy snapped as he retreated through the door.

"How does that even - Mugiwara!"

Smoker bent to peek into the small room, grunting in annoyance at the pathetic size of the doorway. It wasn't dark but, compared to the sunlit pavements, it deemed to be. His eyes adjusted, observing the dull surroundings. In the centre of the room, Luffy seemed to be doing the same.

It must have been a back room because there was another door that led elsewhere (probably the main area), and they'd appeared to have come in through the back door. At a guess, it might have been a restaurant or bar since there was a large white cloth covering a dining table and chairs at the far end of the room.

As he squeezed inside, Luffy finally turned to him, his lip curled like a grumpy toddler. "This isn't fair."

With his eyes on the other door in the room, Smoker murmured; "Yeah, well, just don't run away."

Luffy huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm not..."

The booted feet seemed loud in the quiet of the abandoned shop as Smoker approached Luffy. To his surprise, Luffy did not flinch and he was half expecting him to begin attacking.

"You're not...?" Smoker asked, keeping at an arm's distance in case Luffy had any funny ideas about running.

But then Smoker began to feel nervous because Luffy was, in fact, smiling. "No, I'm not." Luffy said, closing the distance even further and placing his hands onto Smoker, "Because maybe we can make room for those 'circumstances' again."

Luffy was small and only came to Smoker's chest height. He was staring up at him intently, a mischievous glint in his eye that made Smoker hold his breath.

"No." Smoker said, simply, brushing away Luffy's hands. Luffy frowned up at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you'd say that," Luffy muttered, not moving from his place against Smoker, "which is when I realised you only want to when those 'circumstances' apply to you."

Smoker flinched in surprise when Luffy's hand was suddenly hooked into his belt, tugging teasingly. A strange sense of guilt knawed at him. Last time, the whole ordeal happened simply because he wanted to - not Luffy. Not at first anyway.

Inhaling slowly, Smoker asked in the silence of the room; "Are you seducing me?"

Luffy's response was immediate. "_Maaaaaaybe_."

Too quick to react to, Smoker grasped a handful of Luffy's hair, tugging it back harshly so that Luffy raised his head - as well as ceasing his feathery touches near his waistline. Luffy gasped, eyes no longer half-lidded and predatory, but wide and distressed - as though he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"You know it's against my position to have any relations with a pirate?"

Luffy nodded hastily in response. Smoker's lips turned into a slight smile as his eyes drifted lower, gliding down Luffy's now exposed neck. He had missed this. How long had it been? Why did he even do it in the first place? Not that he regretted it. But - looking at Luffy like this - he was starting to remember why he had done it.

"This won't be happening next time."

With little more warning, Smoker leant down and pressed his lips onto Luffy's neck; licking, biting. Luffy shivered under his weight, unable to move much by the fact Smoker was still tugging at his hair, harshly.

As if hearing his thoughts, Smoker pulled harder and Luffy's hands clawed at Smoker's. "Ah! H-hurts."

"Hurts?" Smoker breathed beside Luffy's ear. Luffy could feel a smirk on his lips as he nibbled there. "Don't pretend you don't like it. Getting hard when I pin you to a wall?"

Luffy was suddenly pushed backwards and into the corner of the room, Smoker quickly trapping him there with his body. "You dirty-" Smoker punctuated the word by kicking Luffy's legs apart and pressing himself between them, "-masochist."

"I-I don't know what that is -"

Smoker sank his teeth into Luffy's neck and Luffy was instantly silenced, squirming beneath him like a fish out of water. "S-stop!"

Despite Luffy's ramblings, Smoker did the opposite, grinding their bodies together, sweet friction making them both groan and bringing their bodies to life. Smoker gripped Luffy's chin, meeting his eyes with fire in his own.

"Did you miss me?"

Luffy whimpered, trembling hands pushing at Smoker's. Agitated by the lack of a reply, Smoker pressed their hips together more forcefully, biting his lip at the burning sensation lust brought with it.

When Luffy met his eyes again, uncertainty clouded them. Smoker's actions stilled in confusion and he was going to ask until his thoughts were so suddenly and blatantly interrupted.

Luffy's eyes, fixated somewhere behind him, were wide, petrified as he was pointing with a shaky finger.

"A-Ace!"

In the space of a millisecond, Smoker had frozen like a deer in headlights, muscles spasming and dropping Luffy to the ground. The look on his face was that of a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And yet, as he spun round, knees rigid, there was no one there.

Misty orbs darted from the broken back door, a shuttered window, across the dusty wooden floor. He blinked, the sudden surge of adrenaline leaking from his core.

There was a scuffle of feet beside him and Smoker turned on his heels. Dust where Luffy had been - gone - in the blink of an eye. He scanned the room and, when he saw Luffy had already leapt to his feet and was escaping towards the door that _wasn't _broken, he mumbled; "You wouldn't..."

Luffy's fingers where on the door knob, trembling but quick, alert, with the other hand poised into a fist, ready for anything. Ready to run.

Just as fast as the adrenaline had left, was quickly fed back to Smoker, anger and desperation making him step across the room with heavy footsteps. With one swift motion, Luffy lowered the door knob and -

Clack.

...

Clack, clack, clack.

Luffy stared, open mouthed at the sudden turn the situation had taken. The door. Locked...

Luffy turned, slowly and carefully, biting his lip with a false smile cloaking his true feelings. When his guilty eyes met Smoker's, he giggled uncertainly.

Smoker was fuming.

"Heh, heh... Just kidding!.."

Smoker snarled. He had been planning this ever since he made him change his mind, hadn't he? Get Smoker in a mood and run away to catch him off guard. Maybe then he'll be less likely to follow. Was that what he thought?

Luffy was known for his luck, Smoker thought, but not today. He scowled, stepping even closer - slowly, threateningly.

"Ne, ne, you know it was only a joke, right?" Luffy added, his hands outspread and waving the air in front of him as though it would form an unbreakable barrier. "Smokey-..."

Smoker caught the hands that had been held up in defence, swiftly pushing them into the door with force. Luffy resisted quite little which gave Smoker a slight satisfaction that Luffy knew he was in for it now.

"Were you going to try and run, Luffy?" Smoker whispered, measuring Luffy's gaze carefully. Luffy was cowering under his grasp, completely avoiding Smokers glare.

"N-no, I wasn't-"

"Really?" Smoker asked, gliding his hands down to Luffy's wrists and tightening around them. Luffy tried to ignore his increase in heart rate. "Because that would be very selfish."

Luffy nodded frantically, fidgeting somewhat to loosen Smoker's grip. Smoker did not cease.

Unblinking, Smoker turned and pulled Luffy away from the door by the wrists as though it were a leash that he would use to keep his pet from running away. Luffy stumbled after him, sandals clacking loudly on the floor as Smoker pulled him along.

"Hey, what are you -"

Luffy paused when Smoker was lifting a dusty cloth that was covering a dining table and chairs, hooking his fingers into the top of one of those chairs and tugging it to the centre of the room. Its legs squeaked loudly in protest as it was dragged against the wooden boards.

Smoker gestured. "Sit."

Luffy wasn't sure where this was going but knew he wanted to leave. Badly. The tone of voice Smoker used made him suggest otherwise. He nodded and obeyed, nesting himself on the cushioned dining chair reluctantly.

Smoker was circling the chair like a vulture observing its prey, eyes scanning Luffy thoroughly. So thoroughly that Luffy squirmed under his gaze, mumbling; "W-what-?"

"I'm going to have to give you a full on lecture on how rude and selfish it is for you if you were actually..." Smoker paused for emphasis, "going to run after getting me like that."

Luffy was silent as he inwardly questioned why Smoker had used past tense when he was, quite obviously, enjoying himself even now. It made Luffy wonder if this little act of humiliating Luffy was exciting to watch. His thoughts were cut short rather abruptly when Smoker had circled the chair again but, this time, had stopped behind him. The jingle of handcuffs made him jump and make a move to get up.

But Smoker had caught him as he rose, forcing his shoulders back down and tugging his arms behind the chair. Luffy cried out at the spike of pain that shot through them when he resisted the movement. He whimpered when Smoker had finished cuffing him, trapping him against the chair. If he wasn't vulnerable enough before, he sure as hell was now.

The weak ache of the seastone was familiar to him now. What was worse was that it made his blood boil with excitement, despite the absence of energy. It was as if his body had made the link from the ache of being in contact with it and the pleasure he received when under its influence.

It was Smoker's turn to take control of the situation. He smiled, moving in front of Luffy, arms folded and observing what he had done. "That's better."

Luffy hung his head, embarrassed. Despite the negative emotions, his body was betraying him, still visibly hard under his denim shorts.

Smoker must have noticed as well. "You're enjoying this."

Luffy felt his cheeks burn. Without looking up, we muttered; "I'm not."

Smoker stepped forward, between Luffy's open legs and crouched there. Unable to hide his eyes, Luffy felt his blush spread further when Smoker stared directly at his clothed erection. He wanted to hide himself but his hands were painfully locked behind the chair. Luffy gasped in surprised when Smoker poked his manhood teasingly, a crooked smile on his lips.

"If you'd asked me, I'd say you're enjoying this."

"I'm not!" Luffy yelled, flustered. And yet, he felt blood rush further south at the sudden attention given there.

Smoker hooked both hands in Luffy's waistband and tugged roughly, lifting Luffy's hips up from the unexpected movement. Luffy gasped, kicking Smoker in the stomach as a last attempt to retain any dignity.

There was a winded pant from the kick but Smoker was laughing deeply, making Luffy squirm in embarrassment of his exposure when Smoker fell back with Luffy's shorts. Luffy lifted his legs up, crossing them over himself to hide, scowling. They were wobbly from the weakness in the muscles caused by the seasstone.

Smoker dropped the shorts, smirking at Luffy's defensiveness. Then he sighed, stepping closer toward him again. Luffy's heart skipped uncontrollably when his gloved hands rested of his knees almost tenderly, drawing small circles on them with his thumbs.

No words were said but they didn't really need to be when Smoker was gently pushing the knees apart. Luffy continued to scowl, resisting and keeping his legs locked together. He was weak under the influence of seastone, so Smoker could have very easily just threw his legs open. Yet, Smoker was just swaying them playfully, as if asking for permission.

An act of caring and kindness or just a way of making Luffy own up to enjoying it, Luffy wasn't sure. But, as his blood boiled from the gentle touch of Smoker's gloved hands and his arousal twitched from being left unattended to for so long, he sighed in defeat; relaxing entirely and letting Smoker separate his legs, exposing him.

Pleased, Smoker smiled and rubbed a hand in Luffy's hair. It stuck up in random directions by the time he dropped his hand back to his side. Luffy was looking in another direction, lip curled. He dropped his legs back to the floor, slight curiosity to what Smoker would do making him feel impatient.

"The seastone..." Smoker began, and Luffy lifted his head. Smoker signaled to Luffy's arousal, making his cower in embarrassment all over again. "I thought maybe that'd go down a little but it's doing the opposite."

Red flushed Luffy's cheeks and he stammered, eyes darting around the room as Smoker continued.

"Do you like feeling weak?" he asked, stepping into Luffy's line of sight so that his eyes were unavoidable. "Do you like being in my mercy?"

Luffy's heart pounded and he bit his lip, unsure. Did he like it? When said aloud, it sounded so dirty and untrue. So why was he...?

"Mah, I get it."

Luffy glanced up in surprise when Smoker unhooked his seastone tipped jitte from his belt and spun the handle on his finger. Luffy's body froze, his face twisting into one of confusion and uncertainty. What was he gonna' do with that?

Smoker caught it on its final spin round his finger, "Just admit it, Mugiwara. No one is going to judge you here."

Luffy swallowed. Smoker seemed so different when he was in these moods, yet even this seemed weirded than last time.

"Everything that happens in this room, stays in this room. Just like last time." Smoker paused, and then hesitated. "Well, I mean, your brother-..."

Smoker quickly shrugged the thought off, pointing the jitte at Luffy abruptly, whose head snapped back, startled. He moved it closer, letting it brush the skin beneath Luffy's collar bone. He noticed Luffy shiver the moment it met his skin.

"Was I right...?"

Luffy's breath hitched. The coolness of the metal tip made his skin chilly and, when it moved, it left goose bumps in its wake. He could feel the slight burning kind of aching sensation that it brought with it and, as Smoker had suggested, his body seemed to be reacting in a way he would never admit to. In a shaky voice, he breathed; "W-well, your hands would f-feel kinda' nice too."

Luffy felt the jitte stop in its tracks and he peeked under an eyelid that he hadn't realised he had closed. The expression of Smoker's features was hard to read - it seemed confused, yet flustered - but he didn't have time to be completely sure as it was quickly replaced by his usual stern expression.

"Later."

The jitte began to move again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a very busy week starting tomorrow so I've uploaded this in advance instead of much later. Expect further chapters. <strong>

**Stay Feverish**


End file.
